


Untitled (What Do They Know?)

by onelastseraphim



Category: Strange Magic (2015), Strange Magic - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Fanfiction, NSFW, Sex, Sexual Content, bog king - Freeform, marianne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastseraphim/pseuds/onelastseraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It has been years since I've wrote fan fiction and I've dived head first back into now. This is more a practice piece that may or may not be expanded. Titles are hard for me to make for it feels like it can't do the story justice, or vise versa, so I leave many of them untitled.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled (What Do They Know?)

**Author's Note:**

> It has been years since I've wrote fan fiction and I've dived head first back into now. This is more a practice piece that may or may not be expanded. Titles are hard for me to make for it feels like it can't do the story justice, or vise versa, so I leave many of them untitled.

Nights had started to turn cool, the heavy air of the day broke open like an egg releasing all its heat as soon as the sun set..  
Though the air cool, a heavy cloud of muffled gasps, groans and moans...panting breaths out of unison, heated.

  
/ _Sinful.._ / they would say...what did they know?

  
They're jealous..miserable...maybe heartbroken...

  
Did that matter to them..  
no...

  
to deny them..  
Yes.

  
Arms stretched out forward gripping on to the soft woven mattress...flat wide green grasses, a soft filling that molded to your body. Cheeks a blaze, smoked purple lids heavy, her mouth she kept pressed into the woven grass trying not to scream out. Just her breasts, lightly her nipples brazed against the grass, the swoop of her back, her bottom risen in the air, her wings seemed to darken draped around her pale flesh.  
Two long nailed thumbs, spread her outer fold, big hands able to grab around her thigh/ buttock, the hot breath...too much...never enough.

  
Ah-gasped, anticipating...yearning to feel him again..the things they did..to each other..

  
/ _Obscene..._ /

  
To insult that beauty...

  
Her lower back jerked upward, but his hands tight kept her. One long lick, down the crack of her buttocks over her fleshly gate to bundled up numb..he lingered his tongue there, a gentle swat. She shivered covered in little goose bumps, a long muffled emission gurgled from his throat..knowing it was his name from the countless times he had done this to her...swiping his tongue back and forth, her muscles pulsing to him, her liquids following...she couldn't wait this time. Sneering out of affection, a salty grimace most would despise, he gave her one more hard jab of his tongue into her gate.

  
Hands, large..scratchy..pressing on her hands slowly gliding up her arms. Hunched over her back, plates pressed against his back rubbing on the connections to her wings. The soft nipping of the skin of her shoulder, under her arm pit to cup her breast, pressing up, trying to coax her buried face. His hips, up against his bottom, rubbing her front with his member.  
"I want to hear.." wings twitching.

  
Drunkenly she shifted, her face coming up from the weaves of their bed in a soft cry,  her arm reaching under herself to feel..hard..smooth but bumpy. She grabbed and squeezed so gently, pressing the tip to her soft belly..groaning he lifted his chest up from her back, his other hand on her arm retreating to the flesh of her thighs. His hips rolled back, twitching in the cool air...a pinch that split her whole..crying out feeling his hips back against her...connected...

  
/ _Shameless..._ /

  
A quake upon their small slice of Gaea, growls and grunts over fleeting caresses, heart break in its eventual end but a risen hope for next time...next time to be closer, to feel harder and heavier...  
His left hand still held her breast, nipple resting gingerly between his middle and ring fingers giving the slightest pinch, taking her breath away. The other hand tucked around the frame of her torso meeting her thigh, his thumb rubbing her curves.  He slammed into her, bucking his hips up as much as he could, hard gasps sucked in a near choke, her face falling into the mattress to muffle herself.  
He leaned over her, plates to wings, his hand leaving her hip to place his palm flat down on the bed. His hand on his chest moved to other breast, giving him a bit more hold her, keeping her pressed against him, listening if she was muffled...

  
"But I need to hear.." he whispered, mixed with a grumble, into her ear..

  
/ _...Tragic.._ /

  
She pushed back against him, sharp inhales, slowly weepy exhales. Drenched in sin of a shameless display, huffing and heaving. He shifted back a little adding more weight to his knees, long finger slipped around her thigh..to rub, so slick as her soft peal..and he pressed. Her hooded eyes popped open and the sound from the throat was hoarse, the side of her face pressed against the bedding. She tried to turn her her, make her eyes look back at him till they burned. Even he kept his eyes closed, she wanted to see him, see his face..A loud obscene wail with one final hard deep thrust, pressing soft circles on her pearl, the familiar clench  of her muscles on him..sucking every tragic drop from him...

  
Slowly her hips slipped forward and he popped out of her softened, she whimpered as her body slumped down, her arse just slightly raised. He almost fell back but with force his hand fell forward, they both panting and shuddering finally feeling the cool air. She stayed on her stomach, her legs twitching, wings that were fanned out started to retreat to cover her when...those hands feeling up the back of her legs over her buttocks, quickly kissing each cheek, making her jerk. He seemed to glide down next to her, pulling a large fur hide of some kind over them.

  
She turned to her side to face him, her knees bending up a little, he did the same and their legs bumped. Her eyes open, sleepy..a small content smile..He brushed her hair back, trailing along her face..leaning in to kiss her forehead, which made her catch his chin with wire like fingers to draw it down to her mouth...lite but sloppy. They drew back from each, face to face...eye to eye...the last thing to see..as the contented darkness took them.


End file.
